


[授权翻译]Double Jeopardy双重危险

by Shame_i_translate



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik no, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oblivious Charles, Old mutants in love, Texting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik因为一个游戏节目生起气来，而Charles必须让他冷静下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Double Jeopardy双重危险

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Jeopardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498667) by [FantasyBasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyBasket/pseuds/FantasyBasket). 



> 本文是短信的格式。
> 
> MasterOfMagnetism：万磁之王ProfessorXRated：X级教授
> 
> Jeopardy：危险边缘，是一档美国电视智力竞赛节目。就像同一类的其它节目，节目涵盖了历史、语言、文学、艺术、科技、流行文化、体育、地理、文字游戏等多方面内容。然而，与这些节目不同的是，《危险边缘》采取一种独特的问答形式：参赛者在屏幕上看到的是问题的答案，需要根据答案猜出对应问题。比如：一名选手可能选择了“总统，分值200美元”这一大类，那么线索之一可能就是“美国之父，砍倒樱桃树”，那么响铃的选手可以这样回应：“谁是乔治-华盛顿？”

****Double Jeopardy** **

****双重危险** **

 

by [FantasyBaske](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyBasket/pseuds/FantasyBasket)t

翻译：Fassavoy翻译组

 

正文：

 

万磁之王：Charles

 

 

万磁之王：Charles

 

 

万磁之王: 吾爱

 

 

万磁之王：CHARLES

 

 

万磁之王：CHARLES

 

 

X级教授：哦天哪你现在在干嘛呢

 

 

万磁之王：没什么……目前为止

 

 

X级教授：o.O

 

 

万磁之王：你在看危险边缘吗？

 

 

X级教授：没；在重读《苏珊太太》，准备看《爱情与友谊》，喝着伯爵红茶，吃着你给我做的白巧克力夏威夷果曲奇，还有菠萝块儿和一袋贝克诗石榴巧克力（*）。

（*注：Brookside,外面是黑巧里面是石榴味儿。）

 

 

万磁之王：他们有一个超级反派的分类

 

 

X级教授：噢天哪

 

 

X级教授： ** **冷静点Erik成为值200美元的问题也是件好事****

 

 

万磁之王：我 ** **根本**** 就没成为一个问题

 

 

X级教授：什么

 

 

万磁之王：章鱼博士是，红骷髅是，毁灭博士也是可我却不是！！！

 

 

X级教授：呃

 

 

万磁之王：我比那五个（*）白痴加在一起还要更加混蛋也更加厉害

（*注：Jeopardy! 每个类型下都有五道题，所以会有五个超级反派）

 

 

X级教授：而且更加性感；）

 

 

万磁之王：那对我来说根本就不算什么 *白眼*

 

 

万磁之王：还有，那句话从你这里说出来就意义深刻了

 

 

X级教授：同时你还更加可怕

 

 

万磁之王：然而并没有；红骷髅和九头蛇是一个问题，可我没有纳粹可怕； ** **我害怕纳粹****

 

 

X级教授：是啊，不过神盾局的人觉得你是更危险的敌人

 

 

万磁之王：……

 

 

万磁之王：那是在神盾局发现他们基本上都被九头蛇渗透之前还是之后？

 

 

X级教授：之前和之后^^

 

 

万磁之王：你是当真的吗？

 

 

X级教授：不，我是Charles!（*）

（*原文：are you serious，nope, I’m Charles! 原梗：Are you kidding? No, I’m serious/Sirius. 哈利波特衍生出来的同音梗。）

 

 

万磁之王：……你这学期又选了麻瓜关系学的选修课，是不是？

 

 

X级教授：实际上，那门课是对于魔法部的腐败现象和有关它在伏地魔倒台后有希望被清除的状况的深度分析。

 

 

万磁之王：书呆子

 

 

万磁之王：对了，莱格拉斯（*）是在另一个分类下的问题；还有一个以艾凡赫（*）为中心的一个问题也在那个分类下面；那是个关于箭的分类

（*注1：即《指环王》中的精灵王子莱戈拉斯·绿叶，常用武器是弓箭。）

（*注2：Ivanhoe艾凡赫，19世纪英国小说界的一位核心人物沃尔特·司各特的代表作。其中写到了关于[英国](http://baike.baidu.com/subview/3565/13600041.htm)民间传说中的英雄人物罗宾汉的故事。罗宾汉最突出的就是箭术高超。）

 

 

X级教授：他们提到了鹰眼吗？

 

 

万磁之王：没有；下次见到他的时候我会嘲笑他的

 

 

X级教授：Erik不要(＃°Д°)

 

 

万磁之王：Erik会的ˊ＿>ˋ

 

 

万磁之王：再说了，他又不会把我从我的新公寓里踢出去

 

 

X级教授：什么

 

 

万磁之王：他需要更多的房客；我需要一个相对便宜的地方，房东不会因为我血淋淋脏兮兮地回家或者因为我是变种人而抱怨

 

 

X级教授：我觉得身为超级反派也是你很难找到住处的原因之一

 

 

万磁之王：很显然不是，如果我都没有重要到能上危险边缘的程度

 

 

X级教授：也许你作为一个答案来说太容易了？

 

 

万磁之王：得了吧，所有超过六岁的小孩都知道是红骷髅创立了九头蛇

 

 

X级教授：有道理

 

 

万磁之王：也许我该同情鹰眼的；不过话说回来，也不是说我就能当危险边缘的答案了……

 

 

万磁之王：也许我应该提出正式的抗议

 

 

X级教授：ERIK ** **不要****

 

 

万磁之王：我应该去趟洛杉矶（*），让他们知道我的不满

（*注：Jeopardy! 节目的所在地。）

 

 

X级教授：Erik ** **不要****

****

****

万磁之王：我不会毁掉整个电视台或者之类的……只是想证明我实际上是值得在他们节目上当一个答案的超级反派，在他们有这么个分类的时候

 

 

X级教授：噢，说得好像这是你的独到见解一样；你知道每一个字母表上从C到G的超级反派都会在那儿试图证明这一点

 

 

万磁之王：如果你在试图操纵我的话，你成功了

 

 

X级教授：因为你知道我是对的^^

 

 

万磁之王：好吧

 

 

万磁之王：我不会去洛杉矶；但是我期望得到补偿

 

 

X级教授：啊哈哈哈，这正是我的专长；在你不跟人动手的时候给你奖励

 

 

万磁之王：所以你喜欢我送你的曲奇……？

 

 

X级教授：对哒，特别是泡在红茶里的时候

 

 

X级教授：它们真是超赞的

 

 

万磁之王：Charles不要∑(っ °Д °;)っ

 

 

X级教授：Charles会的(≖ ‿ ≖)✧

 

 

万磁之王：所以，吾爱，你的课程进行得如何？

 

 

X级教授： ** **超赞的****

 

 

X级教授：这次是你自投罗网

 

 

万磁之王：我猜我的确是

 

 

X级教授：不过是的，课都上得超赞，包括我的简奥斯丁课

 

 

X级教授： ** **永远的傲慢与偏见****

 

 

万磁之王：为什么你那么迷恋Darcy？

 

 

X级教授：啊，我之前从没深入地想过

 

 

X级教授：我想是因为他高大、瘦削而且易怒；对于他在意的少数人保护欲强到过度，倾向于使用夸张的手势，尽管通常而言冷淡并且禁欲，公开地鄙夷那些他认为不及他的人，但是当他的缺点被指出时有能力并且的确做出了改变……噢

 

 

万磁之王：是啊，但是他又不是真的

 

 

万磁之王：Charles?

 

 

万磁之王：Charles?

 

 

万磁之王：妈的，这一点都不好玩

 

 

万磁之王：你还好吗

 

 

万磁之王：学校没事吧

 

 

万磁之王：说真的，Charles, 我们都到了心脏病发和中风之类的事情都可能发生的年纪了； ** **你还好吗****

 

 

万磁之王：你的手机电池没电了？

 

 

万磁之王：Hank是不是又把学校的wifi炸了？

 

 

万磁之王：有什么任务出现了吗？

 

 

万磁之王：不管了，我要过来了

 

 

万磁之王：如果你没事， ** **我会因为你吓到我而朝你吼的****

 

 

万磁之王：过去半个世纪了，你应该知道如果你出了什么事对我来说比纳粹还可怕

 

 

万磁之王： ** **比纳粹还要可怕****

 

 

万磁之王：噢，很好，Loki现在上新闻了；那就是你没有回我的原因吗？

 

 

万磁之王：那个白痴这次又打算干嘛？

 

 

万磁之王：至少他也没上危险边缘

 

 

万磁之王：现在还开始下雪了，棒极了

 

 

万磁之王：我可以借用你那张风靡互联网的捂脸表情包（*）来表达我现在的感受吗？

 

（*注：表情包如图，玩的是Sir Patrick Steward的演员梗，除了X教授以外，他还在《星际迷航：下一代》中扮演了Captain Jean-Luc Picard, 也就是图里捂脸的这位。 ）

 

 

万磁之王：即使你现在正因为某些原因对我不理不睬

 

 

万磁之王：我知道了，我知道了；我很可能是罪有应得


End file.
